


HP设定

by sawada_kanon



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawada_kanon/pseuds/sawada_kanon
Summary: LOFTER逃荒者，旧文搬运拉比是跨院生，同时适合进鹰院和狮院，和哈利经历了同样的遭遇。被分院帽问想去哪个学院。拉比内心蠢蠢欲动想去格兰芬多，但是想起从小Bookman就说书翁一族世代都是拉文克劳，所以最后去了拉文克劳。但是贼心不死，戴着红围巾，亚连问代表色是蓝色的鹰院为什么围着红色围巾，拉比打哈哈说蓝色围巾不衬自己头发。诺亚一族是蛇院，罗德喜提马尔福的角色。和亚连同一年入学，火车上缠着亚连说来来斯莱特林欢迎你，结果分院仪式结束，亚连去了格兰芬多。罗德超气：明明和十四任关系密切居然是格兰芬多？李娜丽神田亚连格兰芬多拉比，教团亚洲分部的人是拉文克劳库洛利米兰达是赫奇帕奇主要角色分院大概是这样，剩下的大概都是教授了。拉比、神田、库洛利、缇奇同年级米兰达、李娜丽低一年级亚连和罗德再低一年级
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

魁地奇

“明天来看我打决赛撒，亚连。”  
“不。”亚连一口拒绝，“魔法史的论文我还没有写完。”  
拉比自告奋勇：“那个我可以帮亚连写！所以来看魁地奇的决赛吧！”  
亚连不雅地翻了个白眼：“……然后再次因为代写作业被bookman教授罚抄书吗？”  
拉比轻咳了一声，就差被拍着胸膛保证了：“我这次保证写成三年级的水平撒！”

亚连转身就走，拉比不死心地追了上去。现在是中午休息的时间，许多霍格沃茨的学生们正穿过这片走廊和花园。今年入学的新生好奇地看着一个年长的拉文克劳追着一个比他们大不了多少的格兰芬多说话，而在这所学校里待久了的人已经见怪不怪。  
甚至还有好事者应援：“拉比学长加油！祝你在进格兰芬多宿舍前成功，免得被神田学长用六幻撵出来！”  
“谢谢！”拉比忙里偷闲地对那位出声女孩子回以笑容，转头又瞬间转换成泫然欲泣的惨兮兮表情：“亚连，没有你的观战和加油我赢不了比赛的。”  
“……”亚连耳尖有些红，“赛场上为你加油的人会有很多。”  
“但是那都不如亚连亲自去到魁地奇比赛场上撒。”

亚连吸了一口气，妥协：“……我知道了。”  
“嗯？”  
“我会去的，明天。”

“真的吗！”拉比的眼睛一下子亮了起来，他抓住银发少年的手，语气兴奋：“我会给亚连你留着最好的观赛位置的！”  
亚连抽回手，感觉脸上有些发烫：“不用了，我和李娜丽神田他们一起就好。现在让我去图书馆把作业写完，明天才能去看你的比赛。”  
拉比没有停下脚步，笑嘻嘻地继续道：“我可以去帮亚连你查论文要的资料。”

“我看你还是去找张莫和芙练习魁地奇吧。”亚连用书隔开黏上来的大型红毛兔子，毫不留情地道，“要是神田看到你输给了斯莱特林，大概真的要拿六幻砍你了。”  
亚连说完这句话，就看见拉比瞬间垂头丧气，连不存在的兔子耳朵好像都耷拉下来了。

被戳中要害，拉比怏怏地转头拐去了球场。亚连则继续走向图书馆，中途抱着书默默叹了口气。  
——他总是没办法拒绝拉比要求的。

第二天的天气不太好，风很大且阴冷。大礼堂周末早上就餐的人会少一些，亚连在格兰芬多的桌子边坐下不久后，拉比过来了。  
红发青年毫不避讳地在格兰芬多的桌子边坐下，打招呼的音色轻快，看得出来心情不错：“早撒，亚连。”  
亚连无奈地提醒：“早，拉比。这边是格兰芬多的餐桌。”  
“没关系撒，反正阿优又不在。”拉比笑道，一边冲刚到赫奇帕奇餐桌边的库洛利挥了挥手。

不少人常为拉比横跨三院的好人缘而惊叹过。亚连叹了口气：“拉比不用先去换比赛的队服吗？”  
“不差这一会儿撒。”拉比盯着亚连迅速扫空了一盘食物，“不见到亚连的话会没干劲打比赛的。”  
亚连进食的动作停顿了好几秒，拉比注意到亚连的耳尖红了。

银发少年面上不动声色，继续开始进食：“恭维我并不能真的赢得比赛。”  
拉比耸了耸肩，见好就收：“本来是想要……来着。看来还是等到比赛结束后吧。”

中间的词汇被轻而含糊地带过，亚连没听清：“……什么？”  
“没什么撒！”拉比回答，随后取下了自己的围巾。趁着亚连换盘的间隙将迅速将围巾绕在了亚连脖颈上。暖红色的围巾上还带着青年的体温，拉比动作快却粗糙，宽大的围巾甚至裹住了少年的小半张脸。  
亚连以为又是青年的恶作剧，手忙脚乱地将盖到鼻子的围巾扒了下来，有些生气：“……拉比！”  
红发青年正色：“今天风太大，围着打魁地奇不太方便。亚连先帮忙收着撒。”  
——那你倒是干脆放在宿舍里啊！亚连腹诽。  
“好了，我该去换队服了。”拉比站起来快步离开，“待会儿见，亚连。”

神田作为级长，需要先来到了赛场维持秩序，李娜丽和他同行，也来得很早。少女提前占好了第一排的位置，看到亚连，挥了挥手：“亚连君——这边——”  
在亚连走过来的时候，李娜丽的目光立刻落在了亚连颈边的围巾上。

“拉比拜托我保管的。”亚连面对李娜丽带着明显指向性的目光，声音冷静地解释。  
少女的笑颜带着几分促狭：“很适合亚连君。”

比赛开始了。拉文克劳队员的状态今天好得出奇，率先进了好几个球。两个学院的比分差距慢慢拉到了七十分，金色飞贼依旧不见踪影。  
“我说，眼罩君，你们学院今天真的很卖力呢。”  
拉比无视了来自斯莱特林找球手的嘲讽，专心寻找着金色飞贼。身后有猛烈的破风声响起，拉比下意识骑着侧飞闪开，下一瞬间，游走球几乎擦着他的手臂飞过。

张莫的提醒几乎被寒风吹散：“拉比！小心！”  
“什……”

戴比特，斯莱特林的击球手之一，猛地将游走球往拉比的方向打来。  
拉比狼狈地躲过，还没能击中注意力再度寻找金色飞贼的踪影，斯莱特林地另一位击球手加斯德罗又一次把游走球往拉比的方向击去。  
攻击和捣乱地意图已经太明显了。观众席上应援欢呼声变成了窃窃私语。亚连在拉比又一次受到游走球攻击的时候下意识站了起来，捏着观众席护栏的手用力到露出青筋。

“这是犯规！”观众席上有人嚷嚷。  
Bookman也站了起来——身为拉文克劳的院长，他有权找裁判进行申讨比赛中对他弟子的不公平事件。

张莫和芙尽力拦住了两个斯莱特林击球手的疯狂举措，但是远没有斯莱特林双胞胎那般配合无间。  
拉比再次险之又险地躲过被打过来的游走球，他自余光里注意到格兰芬多席位上一脸焦急的亚连——以及在那个方向游走不定的、阴冷昏暗天气里的一点明亮的金色光芒。  
拉比当即骑着扫帚俯冲向观众席。

缇奇·米克敏锐地察觉到了什么，一改先前懒散的姿态，全力冲向了同一个方向。

金色飞贼在观众席附近流连了太久，显然已经有观众注意到了——他们发出惊呼，目光和手指追随着能够终结这场比赛的小东西，亚连被喧闹声吵得分神，微微移开了关注着拉比的目光。  
——金色的小球闯入他的视线。

下一秒钟，一只亚连非常熟悉的手抓住了它。  
拉比在观众席旁抓住了金色飞贼。他离得很近，因为握着东西微微屈起的指节几乎快能碰到亚连的眼睫。亚连瞪大了眼睛，青年明亮的笑容占满视野，点亮了昏暗的天色。  
青年的音色飞扬，带着笑意，说：“抓住了！”

欢呼声从亚连身侧开始蔓延，逐渐遍及到了整个观赛区——除了绿色学院的那部分。  
叫停违规举动的暂停的哨子吹响了半声又停止了，取而代之地是宣布总比分和赢方学院的通知。扫帚似乎又前进了一点距离，这回只要张开手，就真的能碰到观众席前的人了。  
他们短暂地对视了一瞬。拉比忽然想放开手中好不容易抓到的金色飞贼，去触碰近在咫尺少年宛如有月光停驻其间的银灰色眼睛。  
他忍住了。拉比重新驱使着扫帚回到赛场中心，他的队员们正等着他一起庆祝。

比赛结束，球场里的人已经走得差不多了，毕竟没有人想在这么恶劣的天气下在室外多待。  
拉比换回长袍，推掉了队员们去霍格莫德的庆祝会，匆匆赶往球场门口。

银发少年拿着叠得整齐的宽大围巾，站在冷静的球场门口，安静地等候着。见到拉比小跑过来，亚连露出微笑：“恭喜，拉比。”  
亚连说着将手中围巾递了过去，打算物归原主  
拉比本来想责怪少年说为什么这么见外，这么冷的天气怎么不继续围着他的围巾，但是话到嘴边又改了，他有了更重要的事情——

“那么，”拉比眨了眨眼睛，翡翠绿的眼眸里盛满了笑。他凑近亚连，语气亲昵地像是撒娇。  
“——作为奖励，能否给赢得冠军的人一个吻呢？”


	2. 禁林

晚餐时间学生们一天里最放松的时候。他们应对完了一整天的课程，可以迎接热气腾腾的美味晚餐，之后可以回到自己柔软的四柱床陷入黑甜以扫清一天的疲倦。虽然有老师布置下来的作业，但有什么关系，今天是一周课程的最后一天，他们还有还有很长的时间可以完成。  
甜点供应的时间结束后，狼藉的桌面瞬间被清理干净。数百根蜡烛漂浮在礼堂上方，幽灵们来回穿梭着，和平常霍格沃茨没什么两样——除了气氛有些怪怪的。

往常时间大多数学生都会结伴离开回到自己学院的公共休息室，但今天不太一样。女孩子们聚在一起，“咯咯”轻笑着说着什么，男生们也交头接耳窃窃私语。明明甜点已经供应结束，但亚连仍然能嗅到空气中淡淡的食物甜香。

格兰芬多公共休息室十分舒适，但亚连大多数时候更喜欢在礼堂完成作业。有时候礼堂里会有教授多留一会儿，方便学生们请教课上的问题——毕竟亚连对魔药课真的不太拿手。  
——虽然大多数时候来指导他完成作业的并不是魔药课的考姆伊教授。

亚连拿出羊皮纸和羽毛笔的时候下意识往拉文克劳的桌子那边看了看。红发青年正和一个金发姑娘交谈，亚连可以看见那个女孩子漂亮的面孔一片绯色，嘴边弯出甜甜的笑容，宛如一朵初绽的玫瑰花。  
拉比敏锐地捕捉到亚连的目光，望向他的方向，冲他轻轻眨了眨眼。

亚连收回目光，目不斜视。

亚连正埋头写着魔咒课论文的时候，感觉到长袍衣摆处传来了细小的拉扯力。他低头一看，发现一个纸兔子正努力扒着他的长袍往上爬。  
银发少年有些无语。  
亚连放下羽毛笔，伸手过去，纸兔子立刻乖巧地跳到了他的手心里，还用尖耳朵蹭了蹭他的大拇指。亚连托起来仔细打量了一下，发现这个纸兔子上还点了眼睛，十分传神可爱。

“亚——连——！”  
少女甜美的呼唤刚落，亚连就感觉到背上一重。银发少年被忽来的重量压得呼吸都滞了一下，连忙把纸兔子塞进了衣服兜里，无奈道：“罗德。”  
“嗯？”罗德用手臂环住他的脖子，金色的眼眸满是狡黠，“亚连在藏什么？”  
“没什么。”亚连费劲地把罗德的手拉开，飞快地往旁边挪了些，“请不要再随便扑过来，罗德。”  
“诶——”罗德不满地嘟起嘴。眼见亚连没有继续说话的意思，她歪歪头，从长袍里摸出了一个巨大的精美礼盒。

罗德把礼盒捧到银发少年面前，笑嘻嘻地道：“亚连，圣瓦伦丁节快乐！”  
亚连一时没回过神来，愣愣地眨了眨眼，下意识道谢：“啊，谢、谢谢……”

从教师席方向走过来的李娜丽怜悯地看着拉文克劳桌边的拉比因为用力过猛折断了手中的羽毛笔。

等等。  
亚连这才后知后觉——原来今天是圣瓦伦丁日吗。  
因为库洛斯·玛丽安混乱的男女关系，亚连从小对这个日子就敬谢不敏——从前在这个日子，总会有大批女人踏破门槛前来，而罪魁祸首却揽着新欢在外逍遥，留亚连一个人独自面对一群讨情债的女人们。  
而来到霍格沃茨后，除了一些重要节日，多数时间只记星期数的亚连已经把这个日子忘得一干二净。

看银发少年出神，罗德喊着“我最喜欢亚连了”又一次扑了过来，这次亚连反应迅速，他飞快地把罗德手上的巨大的巧克力礼盒掀起竖成屏障挡在两个人中间，吸了一口气，语调冷静：“谢谢你，但是我不能收，罗德。”  
罗德扒着巨大的盒子，从礼盒后面探头出来，露出灿烂的笑容：“这可是蜂蜜公爵的圣瓦伦丁日限定巧克力糖果喔。”

亚连感觉到自己有那么一秒钟，动摇了。

几乎同时，亚连听见有男人幽怨的声音钻进了他的耳朵：“呜呜呜限定限定限定呜呜呜罗德酱……”  
亚连把礼盒推了回去，温和地开口：“我相信谢里尔教授会很乐意接受这份礼物的。”

婉拒的话一出口，亚连就听见谢里尔教授高兴嘟囔着“玛丽安那家伙的徒弟偶尔也会说人话嘛”，瓦伊兹利“啊”了一声，说小罗德又失败了。缇奇长长的叹气声也很明显。诺亚一族的围观让亚连瞬间感觉额头有青筋在蹦跶。  
在罗德再次开口之前，谢里尔已经一个滑铲冲过来揽着罗德的肩头说他特别喜欢这份礼物。罗德瞥了谢里尔一眼，把礼盒往年长的男人手里一塞，轻哼一声离开了。

李娜丽这才抱着书坐到他旁边，忍笑道：“辛苦了，亚连君。”  
亚连回以一个无奈的苦笑——他至今都没能明白罗德对他莫名的执着和喜欢。现在他终于有空拿出刚才那个纸兔子了，亚连轻车熟路地展开叠好的小动物，里面是拉比的有些潦草字迹。

「今晚去禁林吧，有平常难见的事情。」  
「十点的时候我在八楼楼梯口等你。」

亚连默默地将纸片对折起来。

李娜丽掩嘴轻笑了一声：“是拉比吗？”  
“……嗯。”亚连含糊地回答，“今晚他找我出去。”  
“唔……到时候我可以帮亚连君应付一下神田君。”

周围的朋友似乎都觉得他应约是理所当然的。亚连却莫名其妙想起了刚才和拉比交谈的女孩子。

亚连忽然没心思再继续写作业了。他将那张写着邀约的纸张塞进了某个笔记本里——里面已经夹着十来张相同的纸片了。随后将桌上的课本摞起抱好，起身开口道别：“我先回去了，李娜丽。”  
“嗯。”李娜丽点点头，微笑着祝福：“圣瓦伦丁节快乐，亚连君。”  
“……你也是，李娜丽。”

离开前亚连仰头看了看——透明的穹顶如实地反应着外面暗沉沉的天色，一月份的时候还下过一场雪，之后都在低温里进行着漫长的化雪期，即便是晴天也足以让人冻得瑟瑟发抖，根本谈不上是个适合夜晚出游的好天气。

话虽如此，亚连还是披着隐形衣离开了格兰芬多的塔楼。  
李娜丽喊住了神田，指了指休息室里的某处，于是正好，现在神田背对着公共休息室的门了。高马尾青年保持着面瘫脸李娜丽交谈着什么，亚连趁机低声喊出了口令，离开了公共休息室。  
走之前亚连看见李娜丽的手对着他的方向轻轻摆了摆，像在祝他出行顺利。

拉比等在了楼梯口，即便没有得到确定应约的答复，红发青年还是来了。亚连从兜里抽出了魔杖，开始回想有什么动静小一些的魔咒可以折腾一下眼前怡然自得的青年。  
亚连没能得逞，他悄无声息地挪到距青年还有十步远的地方，拉比眉眼一弯，出声：“亚连，你来的好准时撒。”

“……”亚连无言地摘下隐形衣兜帽，纳闷：“你怎么发现的。”  
拉比含笑低头附在走到近前的亚连耳边，一字一顿：“秘密撒。”

红发青年在亚连彻底黑脸前脚底抹油率先冲下了楼梯，亚连努力把转头回公共休息室的想法掐灭，跟了上去。

靠着活点地图，他们轻易地避开了巡夜的老师们。在穿过温室外围的时候，亚连忍不住发问到底是要去干什么。  
拉比轻咳一声：“到了就知道了撒。”

他们小心翼翼地避过打人柳的攻击范围，亚连在进入禁林前终于因为夜晚寒冷的气温没忍住打了个喷嚏——这个时候他真的分外想念公共休息室温暖的炉火。  
“啊，差点忘了。”拉比从长袍的衣服兜里拿出了一块长而厚的围巾递给亚连。亚连接过，盯着拉比拿出一块围巾依旧没有变化的平整长袍：“你用了无痕伸展咒？”

拉比有些尴尬，顾左右而言他：“快围上，着凉了就不好了撒。”  
“拉比，我记得无痕伸展咒需要魔法部的同意吧？”  
萌混过关失败。拉比带着讨好意味地动手替亚连将围巾的边缘掖好，小声道：“只是为了放东西方便暂时用一下而已撒。”  
亚连拍开拉比的手，冷漠地吐槽：“如果东窗事发，bookman教授一定会在学院里就揍你一顿。”  
拉比笑眯眯地回道：“介于亚连你根本没选修占卜课，我觉得这是不会实现的。”

“荧光闪烁。”  
拉比用魔杖照了照四周，开口道：“这边。”

这是违反了多少次校规才这么轻车熟路。  
少年腹诽着跟上。被踩踏的枯枝发出碎裂的声响，在安静的夜里格外明显。他们深一脚浅一脚地在禁林里走了快二十分钟，亚连忍不住开口：“到底……”  
“嘘。”拉比轻手轻脚地扒开了前面干枯的灌木丛，“来，亚连。”  
“我们来得正好。”拉比轻声说，声音里有掩不住的笑意。他将银发少年让到身前，以便亚连能清晰地看到前方的景象。

柔和的银色辉光撞进了亚连的瞳孔——禁林深处有一方小小的池塘，将它映亮的不是今夜不存在的月光，而是池边美丽优雅的魔法生物。  
纵使亚连没有将保护神奇生物课作为选修课来学习，但仍然不妨碍他一眼认出这个美妙的生物——毋庸置疑，那是一只独角兽。

水边的泥土上卧着一个洁白的蛋，原本光洁的蛋壳上已经有了裂痕。在一旁成年独角兽温柔的注视下，尚未见到这个世界幼崽正在努力地破壳而出。  
亚连抬头以眼神询问红发青年：你怎么知道今天会有独角兽幼崽出生？  
拉比凑近亚连耳畔，声音放得既低且轻：“这是奈因教授去伦敦前拜托老头子照顾的，我也来帮过两次忙，就知道了撒。”

初春的夜晚很冷，青年呼出的气息扑在耳边，带来温热的酥麻感。亚连僵直了一会儿，而后不动声色地伸手摸了摸耳垂。

成年的独角兽是银白色，而幼崽却是金黄色。幼崽用小小的角努力顶开曾经护佑它的温暖场所，像是一个金灿灿的太阳从地底出现。刚破壳的幼崽站立不稳，而成年的独角兽温柔地用头轻轻拱了拱幼崽以作支撑，用额头细长的角触碰幼崽的，接触到的地方亮起了微弱的光。  
——确实那是那张纸片上潦草字迹说的那样，是难得一见的景象。

拉比忽然道：“亚连想再近距离地看看吗？”  
金色与银色的光映进拉比翡翠色的瞳孔，将其浸染地宛如阳光下的清澈湖水。亚连愣了愣：“等、等下，我记得独角兽更喜欢女巫的来接触吧？！”  
“没关系撒。亚连还是没成年的小巫师，它不会太排斥。”

于是几分钟后，亚连不但近距离地看到了，甚至还伸手感受了下独角兽泛着辉光的美丽鬃毛。  
也许因为保护神奇生物课的奈因教授驯养过的关系，成年的那只并没有太排斥小巫师的接近。亚连很有自知之明地没去抚摸刚出生的幼崽，只是蹲下身打量着小幼崽，不自觉露出的温柔的笑容。

少年的银发在身侧魔法生物的映衬下晕开同样柔和的光。银灰色的眼瞳宛如月色，有着毫不掩饰的欢欣之色。美丽优雅的魔法生物看起来十分亲近清秀的少年，温柔地注视着刚出生的幼崽。

拉比站在稍远一点的地方看着，忍不住扼腕叹息。  
——这个景象居然没能记录成照片，简直是一生之痛好吗！

两人没有待太久，过了一会儿，亚连有些恋恋不舍地回到了拉比身边，小声道：“好了，回去吧，拉比。”  
他们向优雅的生物道别，并肩离开那片小小的圣境。

“说起来……亚连的杖芯就是独角兽尾毛吧？”  
亚连点了点头：“嗯。”  
“亚连果然跟独角兽这种生物很有缘分撒。第一次见它们就这么喜欢你，而且连发色都……哎？”拉比顿住了脚步，扭头扯了扯围巾，不确定道：“是不是挂到什么东西了？”

亚连无奈地停住脚步，他抽出魔杖：“荧光闪烁。”  
借由魔杖杖尖的光，亚连看见拉比围巾的流苏穗子缠在了枯枝上，亚连用魔杖戳了戳缠在一起的地方，语气十分诚恳：“我可以用四分五裂把这些穗子弄断吗。”

“那这块围巾就得报废了……拜托撒，亚连。”  
“拉比你明明有一衣柜的围巾。”  
“只占了三分之一撒。亚连你应该亲自来看……”拉比注意到亚连威胁地挥了挥魔杖，小声道，“……亚连，我觉得你在蓄意报复。”  
亚连露出一个圣洁的微笑：“绝对没有。”

亚连开始费劲地解绕在枯枝上的围巾流苏穗。银发少年小声抱怨围巾没有这么长把边角好好掖进衣服就不会这么麻烦了，拉比心虚地咳嗽一声举着魔杖当照明灯。魔杖顶端地那束光落在少年与发色瞳色的羽睫上，闪着微微的光，像有小小的星辰停驻其上。

穗子扯得枯枝轻晃，连带周围的灌木也跟着颤动。光影的交织下的夜晚禁林里像是有巨兽在蠢蠢欲动。  
……然而好像、并不是像是。  
——有枯枝被踩碎的声音，悉悉索索的摩擦声在逐渐靠近。  
亚连抬头，警觉道：“拉比，你有听到什么吗？”  
拉比凝神，忽然变了脸色。

——雪还没化光，春之女神塔罗的脚步尚未完全踏足这片森林，那些生物们本还应该在沉睡。但也许是今夜的贸然闯入惊扰了它们，唤醒了它们冬眠后对食物的渴望。  
拉比：“……我猜是禁林里的八眼蜘蛛。亚连，快跑！”

亚连的反应同样很快，在听见蜘蛛这个单词后，他飞快地念了一句四分五裂。  
当然，杖尖指得地方是那片枯枝。

两个人拔腿狂奔——但是没用，生长在禁林的生物比他们更容易在这片林子里穿行，更何况他们实在是太大了——每一只都足有汽车这么大，它们敏捷迅速地穿梭在林子里，朝着两个闯入禁林的小巫师包围而去。  
拉比没有慌不择路，他清晰地辨认着每条小道，尽管已经偏离了最近的道路，但他仍然拉着亚连尽量跑向禁林边缘处。意识到身后的响声越来越近，拉比回头喊道：“障碍重重！”  
亚连将魔杖对准一只从半空跳跃下的八眼蜘蛛，喝到：“速速缩小！”

那只蜘蛛被缩小，被魔咒的力量弹到了其他地方。  
“真不愧是库洛斯教授带大的学生撒。”拉比忙里偷闲地称赞亚连的冷静和反应速度，“亚连现在的黑魔法防御课水平去考O.W.Ls大概也能得到O【Outstanding（即优秀）】了。”  
“你现在居然还有心情说这个。”亚连吐槽，“明明拉比就是每年期末成绩都有五个O以上的人……速速禁锢！”  
“因为亚连真的很厉害撒……统统石化！”

魔咒惊扰了越来越多的八眼蜘蛛，他们锲而不舍地围了过来，亚连看着眼前泥泞的小道——这绝对没办法让他们快速逃离包围圈。  
算了，这套校服已经足够惨不忍睹了。亚连挥舞魔杖：“滑道平平——”  
魔咒短暂改变了地形，两个人沿着光滑的小道滑了出去，拉比用咒语击飞了一只跟上来的蜘蛛。然而一旁的灌木丛里忽然伸出了一只密布黑色茸毛的蜘蛛腿——

拉比一侧头，好歹避免了被爆头的惨剧，但他的外套帽子被定住了。  
这个时候衣服质量过硬实在不是什么好事，拉比在亚连惊慌的喊声里犹豫了一秒，迅速脱下了宽大的巫师外袍。

“……拉比！”  
亚连注意到红发青年眼底遮掩不住的懊恼，他伸手探向青年的头，焦急道：“有受伤吗？”  
“没事，别担心撒，亚连。”他轻轻握了握亚连伸过来的手，安抚道。拉比叹了口气，“不过，希望我被关禁闭的时候，亚连你能帮我留份晚餐撒。”

滑道已经到了尽头，拉比抬起魔杖：“——火弩箭飞来！”  
亚连无言地噎了一下，但也明白这确实是离开禁林最快的办法了。银发少年将滑道恢复原状，魔杖指向最近的一只八眼蜘蛛：“昏昏倒地！”

帮助拉文克劳找球手获得多次胜利的飞天扫帚带着呼啸的风声穿过黑湖出现在他们面前，拉比敏捷地跳了上去，冲亚连伸手：“来！”  
亚连伸手握住，冲底下围聚起来的八眼蜘蛛再度释放了一个障碍重重。

凭借常年躲避游走球练就的闪避技能，拉比敏捷地穿过禁林里茂密的树枝，将八眼蜘蛛的拦截甩在身后。终于，他们快要接近禁林边缘，蜘蛛识趣地没有再跟上来。  
火弩箭降落在禁林边缘——他们还没胆子直接骑着飞到城堡边。守林人小屋外边的猎狗发出两声犬吠，靠着隐形衣，他们顺利地避开了睡眼惺忪的守林人的探查。

亚连靠着城堡外围的墙壁喘气：“……这绝对是我经历过最难忘的圣瓦伦丁日，没有之一。”  
拉比无奈地正了正头带，有气无力：“这是意外撒。”

两个夜闯禁林的小巫师一身狼狈，浑身沾满了泥点，衣服被树枝勾得破烂。拉比看了看自己的围巾，尾部的穗子还缠着那段枯枝：“结果还是坏掉了撒，”他顿了顿，语气沮丧，“外套也掉在禁林里了。”  
亚连在自己和拉比身上各施展了一次清理一新，他们的模样终于不再那么狼狈了。亚连这才开口：“……至少你现在不用担心怎么处理那个外套上的无痕伸展咒了。”  
拉比挥动一下魔杖，看着火弩箭回到它该在的地上，小声道：“那个才不是重点啦！”

亚连喘匀了气，无奈：“现在快回公共休息室吧。”  
他们重新披上隐形衣，借由活点地图避开巡夜的老师，爬到了城堡的最高处的公共休息室。

胖夫人已经睡着了，两个人甚至能听到画像上传来的小小的呼噜声。  
“晚安，拉比。”亚连有些疲惫地道别，“今晚隐形衣你先拿着吧。”  
在亚连打算钻出隐形衣的时候，拉比拉住了他。他飞快地在银发少年额间留下一个轻柔的吻：“晚安，亚连。圣瓦伦丁日快乐。”

亚连愣了一瞬，语气镇定自若地回道：“你也是，拉比。”  
银发少年捏了捏发烫的耳朵，冲胖夫人喊出口令。画像梦呓般的抱怨了一句，打开了通道。

第二天是周末，加上昨夜堪称惊心动魄的冒险，亚连醒得比平时晚了很多。  
他醒来时宿舍静悄悄的，只有他一个人。四柱床旁属于他的柜子却堆了好多东西——除了蜂蜜公爵的数盒点心，最上面还有两枝玫瑰。  
两枝玫瑰的颜色一红一白，被细心剃掉了细刺的长茎上还扎着红蓝两色缎带。

亚连轻轻碰了碰还带着朝露的花瓣，忍不住笑了笑。心想这确实是他渡过的，最难忘的圣瓦伦丁日了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 礼物是拉比连夜写信去霍格莫德买的，让猫头鹰在第二天就送。而他第二天清早就被BOOKMAN揪着耳朵拎起来抄书了。
> 
> 其实拉比平时都有投喂亚连，而且这天也确实准备了巧克力，放在施展了无痕伸缩咒的外套兜里，那兜里不仅带着围巾吃的，还有玫瑰花。  
> 八眼蜘蛛：嘻嘻。
> 
> 关于独角兽亲近小巫师我瞎编的，没有人能拒绝可爱的亚连小天使，动物也不可以【掷地有声  
> 拉比其实并不能发现隐形衣下的人，只是刚好时间到了，某种预感告诉他亚连来赴约了www  
> 神奇生物课教授是克劳德·奈因，就是原著里那个驯兽师元帅。库洛斯是黑魔法防御课，其余的想到再来安角色好了。
> 
> 一个题外彩蛋，李娜丽在情人节并没有收到告白，所有试图告白的学生都被妹控的考姆伊镇压了。

**Author's Note:**

> 请无视角色黑……反正诺亚双子也挺那什么的【


End file.
